Dreaming a Reality
by Naroa-chan
Summary: Just a cute little fic where Syaoran is trying to tell Sakura how he feels for her. I'm a first timer CCS fic writer, so don't kill me if it sucks! Please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

I was blushing. But then, I always blushed when I felt like this. I tried to calm down; I took a deep breath, gathered my courage, looked up from the ground, and... "S-Sakura?" "MmHm? What is it Syaoran?" She sounded concerned... she was concerned about me. It was so cool to know that Sakura cared enough to worry about me. I worried about her often enough of course, but the reassurement that she noticed me too made me- 

"Um, Syaoran? Weren't you gonna say something?" Her words jolted me back to reality. "Huh? Oh... yeah..." I took another deep breath as I felt my heart start to pound loudly. 'Easy.' I thought to myself. 'This is only a life changing moment; no biggie, no pressure.' Sigh. "Sakura-" "Yes, Sakura is my name. Just to clarify it for you." She giggled. I felt my face burn.  I could deal with that, nothing out of the ordinary. *ahem* I cleared my throat. "I just wanted to say... I... I..." "Yes?" "I-I'm in love with you."


	2. Dreams and Gaze Unbroken

Chapter 1: Dreams and Gaze Unbroken

"Wh-what?" A shocked silence filled the air. "You... Syaoran, you- you can't be serious..." A hint of desperate humor rang in her voice; such an unnatural tone coming from her mouth. My head snapped up, breaking my gaze from the not-so-interesting-floor. "B-but I am! I-I'm totally serious! Sakura..." I didn't care if my heart was in my throat, if my face was as red as... well no, an apple was no comparison. 

"N-no. No... you don't love me Syaoran, you-you don't even know what love is!" "B-but Sakura-" "Stay away from me! Go away!" And to my horror, she ran away. I tried to call out to her, but my voice was dead. I tried to run after her, to make her understand in any way possible what I was feeling... but my legs wouldn't move. My eyes filled with tears that slid down my cheeks and spiraled to the floor. "S-sa..." My mind grew numb as everything around me became black with the unfairness of it all.

And I woke up. Luckily.

I sat straight up, drenched in cold sweat, my heart pounding and filled with leftover frusteration from my dream. "AAARGH!" I cried out in anger and violently punched my pillow.

As I got ready for school I thought. I had been having these dreams for the past few weeks, and I didn't like them one bit. They all had the same basic theme, but different scripts. The general idea was that I would confess my feelings to Sakura, and Sakura would reject me. Of course that wasn't what I wanted, but I couldn't make the dreams stop! The problem was, I knew I WANTED to tell Sakura how I felt, but I didn't know how I should go about doing it. Or, when it came down to it, if I'd have the courage in the first place.

I sighed, still thinking my depressed thoughts, and splashed cold sink water on my face. "Brrr..." Cold. Just like Sakura in my dreams. Why would I imagine her rejecting me like that? Of course, I DID expect to be rejected, but not so crushingly as how I dreamed it. At least, hopefully not.

LATER (at school)

"Hi Tomoyo! Hi Syaoran!" Sakura skipped into the room, in a bright mood as usual. I hardly even noticed myself blushing since I was so used to it. "Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo replied happily. "Oh!" Sakura seemed to remember something. "Kero and I sensed Clow Reed again yesterday but-" "WHat!?" I cried, instantly snapping into protection mode. "Why didn't you call me? Well?!" Sakura and Tomoyo blinked. "...But it was late and the presence was short and faint, so I decided to just tell you guys in the morning." "... ...oh." I mumbled quietly. 

I must have had steam coming from my ears; why did I have to be so impulsive!? Lucky for me though Tomoyo was right, Sakura was too carefree to notice. She was already engaged in conversation with Tomoyo. (Or rather, Tomoyo was telling her about a new outfit and Sakura was nodding half-heartedly) "Hey, Sakura!" "Oh, hi Rika!" Sakura turned to us. "I'll be back in a minute you guys!" And she walked over to talk to Rika.

*Ahem* "Syaoran? ...um... Li? LI!?" "Huh? Wha?" "I'm trying to talk to you, but you're too busy staring at Sakura." She laughed her little 'Oh ho ho ho' laugh. "Wha?-M-N-But-thats not-" She giggled as I stammered unnaturally. I gave up, realizing I there was no way to win. "Fine." I sounded pouty, and I didn't want that. "What did you want to tell me then?" Tomoyo grinned. "Have you told her yet?" My shoulders slumped. "What do you think?" I asked miserably. She nodded understandingly. "I didn't think so." She sounded disappointed. "Why not?" "I've told you before. Don't get me started on the list." "Fair enough." I turned back to Sakura and continued my gazeing.


	3. Attempt to Admit

Chapter 2: Attempt to Admit

RECESS

"Hey Syaoran." I looked up from the ground. I had been watching an ant, but somehow, Sakura was a bit more... exciting. "Hi Sakura." I mumbled. "What's up? Why do you sound so out of it? You aren't sick, are you?" Quick as a flash, her hand was on my forehead, and what she told me didn't surprise me much. "My God, you're burning up!" "Wonder why." I mumbled, blushing profoundly. "What?" I looked down so my hair shaded my eyes. "Nothing." I muttered. She was worried about me, I knew it. What a great feeling...  "I think we should get you to the nurse or something, you-" "I'm fine." "Well... okay, if you say so." She sat down next to me and made herself comfortable. 

Not thirty seconds had passed when she felt talkative again. "Hey Syaoran?" "Yeah?" "You know you can talk to me about stuff, right?" I nodded slowly, eyes still not visible. She grinned. "Good!" She made herself comfortable again, and since I was leaning on a tree, she had nothing else to lean on except- "H-hey, what are you doing?" "Well, you've got that tree to lean on, so, I'm leaning on your shoulder. Is that okay?" I blinked, and then slowly nodded again. She smiled, genuinely happy. "Okay!" She leaned on me again, and if she didn't notice my heart practically bursting out of my chest, at least she had the courtesy to pretend she didn't notice. 

Sakura still had her head on my shoulder a few minutes later, and I had managed to slow my heart rate by breathing deeply a few times. Sakura looked up. "Hey Syaoran, how come you always sit over here?" I looked at her questioningly. "Um..." "You aren't depressed or anything are you?" Where had she got THAT crazy idea? "N-no! Of course not. Why would you think that?" She frowned. "I guess I'm just paranoid... I don't know." I sighed heavily. "Well... you're not paranoid; I have been acting a bit strange lately..." "Really? Why? If you don't mind telling me, that is." My heart started to race again. I could feel my face burning up as always. "No, its okay. Sakura... there's something... something... I've been meaning to tell you..." "Yeah?" She leaned a bit closer. "I... I think... that is..." I gulped. "I'm in-" *Ding Dong* the bell rang. I cursed in angrily in my head. "Oh, sorry Syaoran, that's the bell. Come on, let's go!" She jumped up; made sure I was following her, and ran off to our next class. I slowly stood up and started jogging after her. I stopped and closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the weight of her head on my shoulder...


End file.
